Light
by Miss Tari-Khai
Summary: Draco POV. Dia hanya membutuhkan cahaya dan hidupnya yang gelap, tidak peduli walaupun setitik saja asal bisa menerangi hidupnya yang gelap gulita.../Dalam hati aku merasa kesepian/Bagus atau tidaknya tergantung kalian para readers. DraMione inside.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

 **Warning: OOC parah, Typo, dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hanya fanfic selingan…**

 **.**

 **.**

Walaupun keluarga Malfoy adalah keluarga yang tergolong kaya, aku rela menukar segalanya agar aku terlahir dalam keluarga sederhana.

Walaupun orang tuaku adalah pejabat yang tergolong tinggi di Kementerian Sihir, aku rela menukar segalanya agar aku terlahir dengan memiliki orang tua yang biasa saja.

Karena yang kubutuhkan hanyalah orang tua yang bisa mengerti diriku…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku benci keluargaku, terutama ayahku. Aku tidak senang terlahir dalam keluarga Malfoy. Walaupun aku bisa mendapat segalanya dengan mudah, dalam hati aku merasa menderita. Walaupun kedua orang tuaku berada di dalam rumah dan satu ruangan denganku, aku tetap merasa bahwa mereka berdua tidak eksis. Aku tidak terlalu membenci Ibuku. Aku menyayangi ibuku seperti yang lainnya. Ayahku saja yang tidak kusukai.

Aku tidak senang terlahir dalam keluarga Malfoy. Dibalik semua cerita indah tentang kehidupanku yang banyak uang, ada kesedihan dibelakangnya. Tentu saja. Aku masih ingat rasa kutukan Crucio ketika mantra penyiksa itu mengenai tubuhku ketika ayahku kecewa melihat diriku yang tidak bisa membunuh satu hewanpun. Aku harus menjadi pengikut setia Voldemort seperti ayahku. Aku benci itu.

Walaupun Voldemort sudah mati, aku tetap tidak ingin kembali ke kehidupanku sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku menjadi ketua murid bersama si nona-hazel-berotak-pintar itu untuk tahun ketujuh ini. Aku tidak ingin memanggilnya dengan sebutan darah lumpur karena itu rasanya sangat salah. Dia juga hanyalah manusia biasa dan juga sama-sama penyihir. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu.

Kau bertanya mengapa Draco Malfoy bisa menjadi orang yang berperasaan? Semua orang memiliki perasaan. Mereka bukanlah robot atau mesin pembunuh. Mereka pun bisa merasakan kebahagiaan dan kesedihan. Mereka punya hati nurani.

Dan kebahagian yang hakiki itu adalah ketika aku bersama dengannya, si Hermione Granger yang super cerdas. Diam-diam aku menyukai Hermione semenjak tahun ketiga, dan kemunculan spesialnya ketika Yule Ball benar-benar menarik perhatianku dengan balutan galun pink dan rambut yang ditata rapi. Dia benar-benar cantik saat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku iri dengan Hermione. Walaupun orang tuanya hanyalah Muggle dan pekerjaan mereka juga pas-pasan, mereka tetap bisa membahagiakan Hermione. Aku memang kaya, namun ayahku tidak pernah peduli padaku. Dia merasa sudah cukup dengan memberiku makan 3 kali sehari dan membelikan apapun yang kuinginkan.

Ayahku tidak pernah mengerti apa yang sebenarnya kuinginkan, bahkan sebenarnya jika aku berulang tahun, natalan, paskah atau acara-acara tertentu, aku sendiri yang meminta hadiah itu. Itu karena dia tidak tahu benda apa yang harus dia berikan dan sesuai untuk putranya.

Dalam hati aku merasa kesepian. Tidak ada yang bisa kuajak bercerita kecuali ibuku sendiri. Aku menginginkan hubungan antara ayah dan anak. Sangat menginginkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak aku diam-diam mendengar perjodohan Hermione dengan seorang muggle yang dipilihkan orang tuanya, aku merasa sedih perlahan setiap harinya. Yang aku dengar, pria itu tampan dan kaya. Aku bisa saja menjadi pendamping hidup Hermione jika saja ayahku tidak membatasi darah-lumpur dengan darah-murni. Hell! Jaman sudah berubah! Kita akan punah jika hanya terus mencari komoditas langka yang sekarang sudah sangat langka.

Aku menginginkan kebahagiaan, menginginkan cahaya dalam hidupku yang amat gelap gulita, menginginkan cinta dan kasih orang tua, juga menginginkan cinta yang sejati dari pujaan hatiku.

Malam ini adalah puncaknya. Kesepian, kebencian, penderitaan batin dan kesedihan bercampur aduk menjadi satu dan akhirnya aku menumpahkannya lewat air mata. Aku terduduk di kasurku dan menangis. Menangis karena tidak ada yang mengerti diriku, juga pujaan hatiku akan menjadi milik orang lain.

Aku mendengar suara ketukan di pintu, "Malfoy, ini aku, Granger. Aku masuk, ya."

Aku segera menghapus air mataku dan dia masuk.

Dia terlihat lebih bersinar dengan rambut coklat ikalnya yang dikepang kebelakang dan juga binar mata kecoklatannya. Binar mata yang akan kurindukan nantinya. Dia menghampiriku dengan pelan dan membungkuk, menyejajarkan dirinya dengan diriku.

"Kau menangis." Ujarnya pelan. Aku segera memalingkan wajah ke arah lain, "Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Dia menangkup wajahku dengan kedua tangannya, memalingkan wajahku ke depannya sehingga aku bisa melihat dengan jelas keseluruhan wajahnya dan dia menghapus bekas-bekas air mataku, "Kau juga agak demam."

"Jangan sentuh aku!" seruku pelan seraya mengalihkan wajahku lagi. Dia mengulang hal yang sama.

"Aku bukanlah sebuah ancaman, Malfoy. Aku hanyalah manusia biasa. Aku tidak akan melukaimu." Ujarnya. Dia melepaskan tangan kirinya, "Semua orang bisa menangis. Menangislah. Tumpahkanlah semuanya selagi bisa." dia berucap lirih lalu berdiri. Tatapannya menyiratkan kesedihan.

Dia berdiri, membalikkan badannya dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Aku yang terduduk di kasur dengan wajah yang menunduk, memegang tangannya yang lembut dan menariknya ke pelukanku. Aku memeluknya sementara dia berdiri mematung di tempat. Kurasakan dia membelai rambut pirang putihku dengan gerakan yang amat gugup dan ragu-ragu namun lembut. Aku menangis keras dalam diam. Menumpahkan semua isi hatiku padanya.

Hatiku berteriak-teriak mengatakan 'Aku mencintaimu Hermione' secara berulang-ulang namun aku tidak berani mengucapkannya. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya setelah aku mengatakan hal itu di depannya. Aku tidak ingin membuat hubungan ini canggung. Itu karena aku amat menyayanginya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Malfoy Manor, Liburan Natal.**

Setelah aku menumpahkan beban batinku pada Hermione, aku benar-benar demam tinggi keesokan harinya. Hermione merawatku dan itu membuatku makin mencintainya. Aku merindukan Hermione saat ini. Saat ini, aku berada di ruang dapur bersama ibuku.

"Mom, jika seandainya aku mengatakan ini, kau akan masih menyayangiku dan tidak membuangku?" tanyaku. Ibu mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Son?"

Aku mengatakannya dan ibuku terkejut. Dia memelukku dan menangis terharu.

"Mengapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari dulu, Son. Tentu saja aku akan tetap menyayangimu walau kau melakukan itu sekalipun dia adalah setengah penyihir. Kau adalah permataku yang paling berharga." Dia berhenti menangis dan mengusap sisa air matanya, "Ayo kita bicara pada ayahmu. Aku akan berusaha membujuknya. Katakan hal tadi pada ayahmu, Son. Aku akan menemanimu."

Aku pergi ke ruang tamu dimana ayahku duduk sambil membaca sebuah buku.

"Dad." Panggilku. Ayahku mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bukunya. Dia menatapku kaku, "Ya, Draco?"

"Kau akan selalu mengambulkan permintaanku bukan?" tanyaku. Dia menatapku heran, "Tentu saja aku akan melakukan itu. Ada apa? Kau ingin sesuatu?"

Aku menarik napasku dan berusaha menenangkan batinku. Tekadku sudah bulat,

"Jika aku mengatakan Aku mencintai Hermione Granger dan menginginkan dia menjadi milikku, apa kau bersedia mengabulkannya?"

 **…**

 **FIN**

 **Read and Review please…**


End file.
